Purrfect
by BMTH132
Summary: Ever since I woke up this morning, I've had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to go very wrong. I didn't except my feeling to be right. OneShot
Hi, people of Fanfiction! My name is BMTH132 and I'm new to all this Fanfition stuff. If someone's actually reading this then THANK YOU and I hope you enjoy AND I hope I'm not too bad... (P.S. Reviews, even negative, would be super awesome!)

 **Marinette's POV**

Ever since I woke up this morning, I've had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to go very wrong. Even the weather was bad. The dark clouds that were hovering over all of Paris made it look like it was a late afternoon in winter. My parents and Alya noticed my strange behavior too. I was jumpy and extra cautious all day long, so when the school bell rang signaling the end of our penultimate lesson and I jumped out of my seat with a yelp, mistakenly swiping all my books from the table, no one was really surprised.

Madame Bustier gave me a hard, but kind of worried look, while the rest of the class laughed. Almost the whole class. Alya, Nino and Adrien just shook their heads as Chloe walked passed laughing "Oh my gosh, some people are so clumsy!" I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I slipped off my seat and started to collect my belongings. I put some of my papers into my bag and reached for the rest of my books, but instead I touched something warm that was definitely not a book.

Dropping my bag in surprise, I looked up and was met with two almost Cat Noir-like green eyes. My eyes widened the slightest bit as I retraced my hand looking down and blushing even more. He handed me the rest of my books and in a hurry I stuck them in my bag and stood up hitting my head on the table. Hard… Biting my tongue to not yelp in pain, I managed to say a quick thanks and ran out of the classroom. Letting out a breath and rubbing the sore spot on my head I slipped into the bathroom as to not get seen by Alya. It was empty. I leaned on the sink and splashed cold water on my face. "Do you feel okay, Marinette?" a sweet voice asked and I looked up to see Tikki sitting on the tap. I gave her a small smile and let her jump in my hands "Of course I am, Tikki, I just have a bad feeling. I feel like something bad is going to happen soon." She gave me a cute smile and opened her mouth to say something, but the door opened and in walked Aurore.

Quickly Tikki hid in my purse and I ran to my next class before she could say something to me. Last lesson, and then weekend, I could do this. Sitting down next to Alya, I took out my Physic books and glanced out of the window nervously. I saw no villain, monster or other creature, other than Chloe, that would prove my feeling right, which was good. Then the bell rang and the lesson started. Everything was going fine and I was beginning to think that I was just paranoid, but then there was that loud crash followed by screams and I knew I wasn't. For a few seconds I froze, while everyone else was starting to panic, but then Alya grabbed my arm and I got snapped back to reality.

Along with a few of my classmates and the teacher I ran to the window looking for the cause of the turmoil. Cars were thrown into buildings and people were running for cover, a huge person, all black, was marching towards our school. No, not a person, a huge mass of akuma butterflies. My eyes widened and my jaw almost hit the ground. "Children, keep calm and hide under your tables!" Madame Mendeleiev shouted ushering us away from the window. Grabbing my purse with Tikki, just to make sure it was there I scratched the back of my neck nervously "I have to use the restroom!" But I wasn't the only one who ran out of the classroom.

Running into the restroom I took a small glance next to me to see the person opening the boys' toilet door was Adrien. Shaking my head I opened my purse, making sure no one was around, and let Tikki fly out "Tikki, spots on!" Adrenalin rushed through my veins as I transformed into Ladybug, before slipping out of the window and jumping onto the next rooftop. I observed the damage already made, it was horrible. Burning, crashed cars sticking out of buildings, cracks in the road and pavement, trees ripped out of the ground in the middle of the street… How can moths grab something!? "Oh my god, look at all the damage." I almost jumped out of my skin as Cat Noir appeared right next to me.

I gave him a sad look and a curt nod and he put his hand on my shoulder. And this time, I didn't want to shake it off. Suddenly, Cat Noir sneezed loudly and I looked up to see a flock of pigeons flying in the moths' direction, with Mr. Pigeon being carried by a few of the birds. "What the hell is going on?" It's as if the moths spotted us, because suddenly they extended their 'hand' and on it was standing Hawk Moth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cat Noir's eyes widen and his mouth slightly open, then his look hardened and he took his hand from my shoulder and grabbed my hand instead "We're going to make it. Together." And with one last unsure smile, we ran into battle.

I was de-evilizing some of his moths, while Cat Noir was distracting him, when he got slammed into a wall by pink slime. Horrificator! "Cat Noir!" I set free the butterflies I just de-evilized and ran to his side, somehow managing to get him free from the wall and slime. Hawk Moth let out a bone trembling laugh and I looked to see everyone we've fought standing next to him and his akumas. Stormy Weather, Bubbler, Pharaoh, Lady Wifi, Time Breaker, Mr. Pigeon, Evillustrator, Rogercop, Copy Cat, Dark Cupid, Horrificator, Darkblade, the Mime, Gamer, Animan, Antibug, probably Vanisher as well, Puppeteer, Reflekta, Guitar Villain, Pixelator, Princess Fragrance, Simon Says, Volpina and Stone Heart. Luckily my uncle was back in China, wouldn't want to deal with him too. It was scary enough without a family member trying to make soup out of you.

For a while everything was still. "Hand me over your Miraculouses and you won't die today!" Hawk Moth suddenly shouted. "You're crazy if you think we'd actually paw them over!" I face palmed out of instinct with a roll of my eyes. Even in situations like this he has to be joking around. "Then you give me no other choice." Hawk Moth said just loud enough for us to hear. Immediately Dark Cupid, Lady Wifi, Pixelator and Guitar Villain charged. Dodging their attacks, not really interested in turning into haters, being trapped in a photo in a stalker's apartment, forced dancing or frozen in time, until somehow we got them all in a group and Guitar Villain mistakenly made them dance to his music. Before he could set them free from his dancing curse, we smashed his guitar and the rest of their akumas and I de-evilized them. But unlike every time we defeated them, they stayed on the ground unconscious.

Cat Noir and I managed to pull them into an alley just before Stone Heart, Stormy Weather, Time Breaker and Animan charged. I took a look at Cat Noir and saw a bleeding cut on his right arm he got while dodging one of Dark Cupid's arrows. But I had no time to wrap it up or ask him if he was okay because Stormy Weather made a rather small ice dome for the six of us. To add up to that Stone Heart is not exactly what I'd call small and if Animan turns into a dinosaur again…

Stormy Weather cackled when a shudder shook my body. Swinging my yo-yo in front of me deflecting Stormy Weather's attacks just like Cat Noir with his staff, I watched as Animan turned into a panther and Time Breaker started gaining speed skating in our direction. If the panther was going to make it sooner than Time Breaker, those two were going to be a piece of cake. Oh and thank the god Animan was the first one and Cat Noir used his brain for once, because as soon as he jumped in the air to pummel me to the ground Cat Noir hit him unconscious with his staff and as he fell to the ground the akuma broke on its own freeing the butterfly. Time Breaker tripped over the unconscious zookeeper, going too fast to stop and having too little space to change directions. She hit the ground and Cat Noir destroyed her skates. I de-evilized both the butterflies, but didn't manage to drag the two unconscious people out of the way before Stormy Weather and Stone Heart attacked.

I deflected her ice with my yo-yo, but the force of it pushed me back and I stumbled into Cat Noir's chest. Feeling my face heat up a bit I continued swinging my yo-yo, protecting the both of us from her ice. "If we can get Stone Heart to break this dome, it will be easier for us to fight." Cat Noir whispered extending his staff and putting it behind Stone Heart's feet. I deflected one last ice before rolling out of the way and throwing my yo-yo at Stone Heart. Somehow Stormy Weather got tangled up as well and they tripped over Cat Noir's staff, the yank slamming him into the ice wall. But it worked, they broke the ice. Before they could get out of my yo-yo, I forcefully yanked the umbrella out of Stormy Weather's hands and broke it. She passed out and I caught the moth, de-evilizing it.

Stone Heart was a bit harder, but Cat Noir hit him on the head with his staff, making him roar and grow bigger but distract him enough for me to yank the paper from his hand and destroy the evil akuma. I was getting really tired and I could see Cat Noir as well. He was leaning on his staff with the bleeding cut on his arm and a new gash on his forehead and I didn't want to know what I looked like.

I was surprised when I saw four akumas flying away, but I managed to catch and de-evilize them before they could multiply. "You fools!" Hawk Moth roared and I saw Reflekta, Horrificator, Antibug and Puppeteer fall to the ground unconscious. How or why they did I had no idea, I was just happy they did. I didn't know how much longer we could do this. But I suspected it had something to do with Rogercop, because I saw handcuffs on all their arms dragging them away. Thirteen, Fourteen including Hawk Moth, left.

What felt like hours later, it was only Bubbler, Evillustrator, Copy Cat, Vanisher, and Volpina and of course Hawk Moth left and we managed not to use Lucky Charm or Cat Noir's Cataclysm, but we were both pretty beaten up and I doubted we'd hold out any longer.

My feet were almost giving out from under me and Cat Noir had to lean on his staff every chance he got in order to not fall face first on the ground from exhaustion. I was about to smash Bubbler's bubble blower, when he trapped me and Cat Noir in one of his bubbles. We were floating upwards and for a second I enjoyed the feeling of sitting again. Everything hurt and I just wanted to lie down and sleep for a century. But Cat Noir burst my bubble as he finally used his Cataclysm and burst the bubble. As soon as we landed back on the ground his ring beeped signaling that he no longer had much time until he'll turn back to normal. I was planning to distract them while he went and grabbed something to eat for his Kwami, but Vanisher wouldn't let him. She kept on pushing him back into battle.

Without thinking I used my Lucky Charm, getting a can of red paint. "Oh no! What have I done?" Cat Noir gave me an understanding look and I threw the can of paint at him when he got pushed back into battle. And there was a red figure. She was about to run, but Cat Noir grabbed her sweater and threw it on the ground, finally managing to break the pin. I de-evilized the akuma and we managed to slip away, while the villains were covering from Hawk Moth's anger. And just in time we slipped into separate rooms. I slid to the ground catching an equally weak Tikki in my hands, before pulling out a cookie I've been carrying around for situations like this. She gained back her strength while I observed all the cuts and bruises covering my body.

When Tikki was done eating, she gave me a brave, but assuring smile "I'm ready when you are." I stood up on wobbly feet and knocked on the thin wall "Kitty, are you ready to win this?" I heard a weary chuckle from the other side "With you by my side, my lady…" And I heard him call "Plagg, claws out!" just when I called "Tikki, spots on!" Together we ran out of the, now I noticed, suspiciously empty building and back to the mass of moths.

Now that I think about it, it was quiet strange that Hawk Moth just let us go regain strength, but I didn't expect him to be plotting something too. Above all, I didn't expect him to somehow mix the Bubbler, Evillustrator, Copy Cat and Volpina together, into what he called "Thorn". Basically it looked just like Cat Noir, with a bubble blower on his back, a tablet on his arm and Volpina's flute. But none of that was the reason why he called it Thorn. It was because the Evillustrator part of the Thorn changed Volpina's flute into a bow and arrow-like thorns that made everything they touched rot. Or so I thought.

Thorn was pointing his bow at Cat Noir, but he was too distracted swinging his staff deflecting the bubbles that were somehow automatically blown in our direction. Still deflecting them myself, I glanced at Alix's unconscious body and thought of how he hugged me to protect me from disappearing and giving her time to travel in time, or the time he protected me from Dark Cupid's hate arrow.

I dogged the last bubble and threw my arms around Cat Noir's neck just when he put away his staff and the Thorn shot the thorn-like arrow. It was like when you go to the doctors and they are taking your blood the first time. They tell you it's just a small pinch, just like when you get stung by a bee, but in reality you feel like they are stabbing you with a butter knife, to make it way more painful than what they described it to be and you just want to smash their skulls. It felt as if a unicorn was trying to give me a massage with its head. Agonizing pain and not at all like when you get stung by a bee.

I let out a choked scream of pain, muffled by Cat Noir's kitty suit. "Ladybug!" For a second black dots appeared in my vision and my feet wobbled under me, but Cat Noir held me by my waist and I managed to blink the dots away. We heard a booming laugh "You foolish, insect!" I leaned on Cat Noir's staff for support and pulled out the thorn/arrow from my lower back. I did NOT rot. That was sure, but the pain was so bad I could as well have. "What have you done, my lady? Why have you done it?"

Not answering his questions, I thought of my mom and dad, hiding in the bakery worried about their daughter, all the other scared men, women, parents worrying about their families and children, the unconscious innocent, as innocent as Chloe can be, kids in the alley and around us and Cat Noir who'd do anything to save me. I roared in anger, and pain, and charged. I dodged all the bubbles, all the thorns/arrows and with the help of my yo-yo and Cat Noir, we got Thorn to the ground and smashed a few of its belongings before finally finding the akuma, the quiver. Cat Noir broke it, considering I doubled over in agony when unbearable pain shot through my body. I barely managed to de-evilize the four moths when in a flash of light Nino, Nathanael, Theo and Lila fell to the ground unconscious.

I envied them for being able to sleep. Maybe I could just lie down and take a nap. The pain will surely fade with the sleep. I realized I was slowly sinking to the ground only when Cat Noir snaked his arm around my waist and supported my weight "Ladybug, hold on!" My eyes snapped open again and I looked at Hawk Moth, who was gaping at us with a mixture of anger and surprise written on his face.

"It's over Hawk Moth! Claw over your Kwami and you'll prevent a huge CAT-astrophy!" I couldn't help and let out a weak laugh, which lead to coughing. I was feeling weak. Really weak. Cat Noir tightened his grip on my waist. "…Without you she'd no longer be here and because without us, they won't make it. And we'll proof that…" I remembered Cat Noir encouraging me before we defeated Stone Heart's army. "That won't happen, pussycat! I'm Hawk Moth the soon-to-be ruler of the whole world!" I wiped away the blood from the corner of my mouth and gripped my yo-yo "Sorry to burst your bubble, butterfly, but that's not going to happen!"

"Time to de-evilize!" I yelled and in a matter of seconds, Hawk Moth not being able to do anything against it, I turned all of his akumas into butterflies and as I fell to the ground not being able to stand anymore I smiled at them "Bye-bye little butterflies…" I heard Cat Noir battling Hawk Moth, but I knew that without his moths he'll be out in no time. I heard my earrings giving a weak beeping sound. Weird… I haven't used my Lucky Charm. "It's over, Hawk Moth!" There was a bright light and a minute later I was lying in Cat Noir's arms. He pulled me into his lap, tears in his eyes, hands trembling.

"Why would you so such a stupid thing, my lady?" Gently he wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth, so I wiped the blood from the gash on his forehead that was running down the side of his face and to his chin. "You protected me from Time Breaker and Dark Cupid. You'd give your life for me…" "That doesn't mean you can do the same!" I gave him a questioning but amused look "Well then I'm sorry I guess…" I looked to the side and saw the can of paint lying next to me on the ground. I grabbed it with shaky hands and weakly threw it into the air shouting "Miraculous Ladybug!" in a really pathetic and weak voice. "Don't strain yourself, my little bug, I've called help already." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the cracks on the street getting fixed, cars appearing on their places and people waking up. Another wave of agonizing pain shook my body as my earrings gave one last beep and I got changed in a ray of light and with a scream of pain.

"Marinette!" I heard Tikki and Cat Noir say at the same time. Cat Noir looked like he saw a ghost unicorn. And the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Cat Noir rip off his ring and change into Adrien.

The love of my life's been crushing on my secret identity since day one while I've been rejecting him since day one. That's just my luck…

* * *

"Don't worry, my lady", Adrien said rubbing my arms comfortingly "I swear that if you get uncomfortable, I'll get you out of there." My cheeks heated up as I looked into his beautiful green eyes and gave him a small smile.

It's been a week since he defeated Hawk Moth and we were… closer than friends but not actually a couple. He held my hand when I was in pain and slept at my house while I was recovering just so I won't get bored and I couldn't ask for more. I was really surprised his father allowed him to do it, stay at my house for a whole week. No photo shoots, no school, nothing. I didn't complain though.

Everyone thinks I was just an unlucky victim of the attack, the only one who got hurt more than just bruises and scratches. Except Cat Noir of course… This past week's been painful but the most peaceful week ever since we became Ladybug and Cat Noir. But we also knew it wasn't over. Hawk Moth wasn't dead, just weakened.

But until he'll get as powerful as he was… It will just be us against some troubled victims.

He grabbed my hand and together we entered the school building. For once I wasn't late. As soon as we were in class, everyone rushed to our side and started asking questions. "Are you okay?", "What happened?" and Chloe's and my 'favorite' "Why are you hanging out with that klutz, Adrikins?" I was getting uncomfortable. "Marinette, I was so worried about you!" Alya said glaring at Chloe, but then she whispered to me "Why were you holding hands with Adrien?" I gave her a shy smile, but my attention wandered to Adrien.

He stepped in front of me, still holding my hand "Leave her alone, people, I think she's had enough." Everyone walked back to their seats, but Chloe just had to make a stupid remark "It's just out of pity, he'll get bored by tomorrow."

I looked down at my lap. Maybe she was right… He never showed affection for Marinette, just for Ladybug. "Chloe, it would be much appreciated if you kept your stupid remarks to yourself. Marinette's awesome, a bit clumsy, but way nicer than you. Besides, I'm surely allowed to hang out with my girlfriend whenever I want, am I?" My eyes expanded to the size of saucers and as I looked up, I saw everyone else's too. Then Chloe burst out laughing and put her hand on his chest "You're really funny, Adrikins!"

"Thank you, but she's too _purr_ fect for me to be joking…" I laughed at his stupid sense of humor, but then he put his arm around my waist and I froze, my cheeks heating up. He cupped my face and kissed me in front of everyone.

And it was way better than our break-the-spell kiss.


End file.
